


Make me strong, yeah you make me bold//Oh your love thawed out//What was scared and cold....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Innocent!Stephanie, Loss of Virginity, Protective!Fliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss starts protecting Stephanie naturally, until it becomes so much more.





	1. Didn't know how lost I was//Until I found you

The first time Fliss stepped between Stephanie and another female wrestler was mere protectiveness, not planned but she hated Stephanie’s small flinch, so she got between them. Stephanie had since admitted she found the protectiveness ‘kinda adorable’. 

Stephanie was still not afraid to make threats, although it had changed lately, she no longer needed to threaten people with her father, she tended to call on Fliss, her small pout breaking down any resistance Fliss had. She knew she had Fliss wrapped around her little finger and tended to get up to mischief, knowing all it took to get Fliss to protect her was to look small and meek, letting tears come to her eyes. It worked every time. 

Arguments tended to be a real threat for Stephanie, the girl inching behind Fliss when she could, needing to feel safe. Fliss always guarded her with care. Every little rescue was rewarded with sweetness, soft and innocent kisses and cuddles, Fliss melting every time the innocent girl reached for her. 

Fliss was always aware when Stephanie was feeling uncomfortable as she tended to hide herself behind Fliss, reaching for her arm, tucking her hand into Fliss’ nervously, taking comfort even when scared when Fliss gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 

Arguments that seemed too dangerous ended with Stephanie begging Fliss not to step in, needing to keep the woman she loved safe. She didn’t like situations that she felt that Fliss couldn’t get out of and she tended to let her guard down, letting her bitch character slip away and show how much she really cared. She had a fear that Fliss would be hurt protecting her, beginning to get more protective of the other woman, finding herself wanting to know she would be safe even if Fliss still protected her with words more than actions. Stephanie tended to beg Fliss to stop, pleased that Fliss wanted to protect her even if she was afraid she would be hurt. 

“I didn’t know anyone could care that much...”

“Well, I do.”

Stephanie’s confession is meek and Fliss’ smile is sweet as she kisses her softly, reassuringly. 

Protecting Stephanie without her asking, the first time had resulted in a cocky smirk and raised eyebrows. 

“Mark me down as scared and horny...”

The murmur is soft and Fliss smirks. She has done it many more times, and Stephanie still feels the thrill of danger, she knows Fliss would never hurt her, but it is impressive to watch the woman work. Stephanie often ended up misty-eyed, close to tears, and holding tightly to her lover, finding the Fliss’ sweet touch soothed all the fear away. 

Stephanie barely escapes laughing when she sees Fliss slap people, Fliss giving her a smug smirk when she does laugh, mouthing ‘learnt from the best’ to her even as she does so. Stephanie can’t hide the way her heart misses a beat when the girl does slap people. 

She laughs hardest when Fliss beats up Shane and her father, finding her brother’s squeal satisfying, happy to watch as Fliss lays boots and hands to her father her voice low and husky. 

“Guess what old man? She’s not your little Princess anymore... She’s mine.”

Fliss can still remember the first time Stephanie cried talking about how her father always cherished Shane most, and she hates it. She hates that Stephanie has been so badly treated that she doesn’t care for her family... but she loves that Stephanie is hers, completely. 

“I’m her Daddy now...”

Fliss’ smirk is clear even as she slips from the ring, her voice low even as she kisses Stephanie, knowing they are still close enough to the woman holding the microphone to be heard. 

“It’s time we sealed the deal...”

Vince’s reaction is quick and Stephanie smirks, kissing Fliss hard and letting the woman take her home. It will be tonight.


	2. A virgin//With your heartbeat//Next to mine....

Stephanie’s innocence has always come with a cost, people looking and wanting to touch. Fliss delights in how easily Stephanie responds to every kiss and caress she gives, undressing Stephanie tenderly before taking her to bed, her own clothing falling away even as she moves to push brunette curls from Stephanie’s ice-blue eyes, kissing her again. 

The two settle easily, the brush of skin on skin and heartbeats echoing one another easing the fear even as Fliss takes her time with Stephanie, kissing and caressing her until she is sure Stephanie is ready, her lips soft over Stephanie’s even as she cups and caresses her breasts, a hand slipping lower, every soft moan swallowed by the kiss until Stephanie’s grip tightens around Fliss’ shoulders, her near sob rewarded with tender kisses pressed to her jawline, down her neck and over her collarbone even as Fliss finally pushes in, dragging a raw noise of pain and pleasure from Stephanie, her voice rough.

“Fuck.... Daddy....”

“Shhh, shhh...”

Fliss moves her lips back to Stephanie’s cheeks, kissing away the tears. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Princess... Daddy’s got you...”

Her pace is slow, loving, but firm and she smiles at how easily Stephanie comes undone under her, panting her name and the word Daddy over and over, her body trembling even as Fliss eases her down, kissing her again. 

“My Princess.”


End file.
